


I’m not going to stop poking you till you pay me some attention

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Autistic Tan [2]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Tan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Tan has another meltdown this time though he is at home with his loving husband to take care of himStory is better than summary
Relationships: Tan France/Rob France
Series: Autistic Tan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522217
Kudos: 8





	I’m not going to stop poking you till you pay me some attention

Rob lay beside Tan in their bed the alarm clock letting of a gentle glow the street lights illuminating the road below it was only 3 in the morning when Rob had been awoken by the sudden loss of pressure on the bed as Tan sprang awake from a nightmare and Rob sighed he knew there was no way that he was getting back to sleep anytime soon as Tan began to hyperventilate and went into meltdown mode Rob was used to the meltdowns by now of course he was and he never got angry at Tan for them as he knew all too well that the other man couldn’t control them but still he was exhausted he had been up late looking over the new medical textbook he had bought a few days ago and really needed some sleep so when Tan eventually lay back down an hour later Rob just pulled him close “shh your safe love its ok I’m not going to let you go it’s ok love just breath” he said almost automatic by this point as Tan just nodded and curled up with his husband and feel asleep.

  
Tan woke up later that morning his head was spinning he hated the meltdowns they always left him feeling like shit at least he was at home this time and didn’t have directors and producers yelling around him like last time that had been a nightmare even though his boys had taken good care of him and Karamo had called Rob to come down and help him he smiled at that memory and went to snuggle close to his husband and it was only then that he realised that Rob was not there so he slowly got up from his place on the bed careful not to aggravate his head ache he began to search the house first going to their walk in closet both to search for Rob and to get dressed he was rather tired and sore still so he chose a simple pair of black trousers and the shirt that Rob had gotten made for him with one of Rob’s designs on it before continue to the bathroom to make his hair look at least presentable if not to his usual immaculate state and brush his teeth before continue his search heading down to the kitchen and living room finding both empty and Tan began to worry he was always concerned that his meltdowns where going to become to much for Rob to bear and he was going to leave and now it seemed like it had finally happened and just as Tan was close to yet another breakdown he saw the door to their little library cracked open he went over and entered the room quietly and much to his relief saw Rob sitting on the couch they kept in there with paperwork and a note book spread out in front of him he looked over at the door when he heard it open and smiled at his husband he was hoping beyond hope that Tan would sleep late today so he could making sure he had all the required paperwork for his revalidation completed without Tan disturbing him but that was not to be so he just patted the space beside him moving his sketchbook away from the area and Tan gladly took his seat he leaned against his husband with a book he had recently bought with a smile but about and hour later Tan was no longer content with this lack of care from his husband and began poking him and after a few minutes Rob turned to his husband with a sigh putting his paper work down on the side table “what is it love” he asked and Tan just shrugged and cuddled into him “Tanny I know you’re clingy after a meltdown but I need to get this work done” he tried to explain but Tan just shock his head “I’m going to keep poking you till you pay attention to me” Rob sighed looking at his paper work he still had a good hour of work left to get done and it needed to be handed in by the end of the day but he also knew that Tan needed him and wasn’t going to let him get the work done so he came to a compromise “come here love” he said patting his lap “you can sit on my lap until I’m finished my work ok” Tan quickly agreed to this and clambered onto his husband’s lap and began to cuddle into the other man lying his head on his shoulder, making sure Tan was comfertbale enough Rob picked back up his work and got work to the new report he was working on about the young girl on his ward who had a serve case of epidermolysis bullosa occasinly looking over to the text book on his side table still being rather unsure about what he should do this only being the second so called ‘butterfly child’ he had ever come across in his many years as a pedactric nurse as he leant to turn the page of the text book he looked down at Tan and noticed how at peace his husband looked and Rob smiled down at the love of his life, his soulmate, his one, his person, his world and he leant down laying a kiss on the younger man’s forehead witch lead to a supprising sound coming out of his husband as Tan purred at the new contact and Rob just smiled even more than he already was with love and admiaration for this man who put up with so much behide closed door but always puts on such a brave face infront of the world wither it be with his friends or his adoring fans none of whom where any the wiser apart from Rob and Tan’s beloved boys but even they had only found out when Tan had a meltdown infront of them and could no longer hide it from them.

Tan was still snuggling into Rob’s shoulder and was once again purring witch made Rob chuckle “does this feel-good love” he inquired always keen to find out ways that he can help and comfort Tan after a meltdown especially with Tan traveling so much now he wants to be able to have as many hints and tips to pass along to the boys if Tan ever has another meltdown on the road without him there to care for him, he was brought out of his thoughts with the idea to make a list to give to the boys of triggers and another of methods to calm him when he heard Tan speak “yeah it’s nice” Tan spoke quietly with a smile as he clung to Rob again “good I’m glad dear” Rob said as he added some data to the sheet he was working on “I’m glad I’m able to take care of you” he said as he placed another kiss on Tan’s head “really?” Tan asked and Rob tired his best to stop his face from dropping he was used to this question at times like this but it still hurts “of course love always I’m always going to be here for you ok always I love you” Rob said as Tan lay his head back down on Rob’s shoulder this time smiling knowing that his husband would always protect him reassured in the knowledge Rob was here and they were good Tan doon fell asleep on his husband’s lap and Rob just got back to his paperwork relaxing more now that not only was Tan asleep again but he was asleep in Rob’s arms and he just left his partner to sleep soundly in his own lap until he had to get up to go to the hospital to hand in the paperwork he had been working on all day long. “Tanny love I’m sorry but I need to get you up,” he said with a loving kiss to his husband’s forehead “five more minutes,” Tan said digging his face into the nurse’s shoulder and Rob just shrugged “no love I need to go to work now I’m sorry but I promise I won't be too long ok” Tan crawled off Rob and sat down on the couch next to Rob and gave him a kiss “ok don’t be too long ok darling” and Rob just nodded “of course love I’ll see you soon” Rob stood up and headed out with the paperwork and a promise to bring back some food.


End file.
